The Fragrance of Vanilla
by Ballpoint Pen
Summary: I'M SO SORRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT...BUT I'M BACK!!New girl arrives at Ryonan High and Sendoh falls for her, but guess who is her over-protective bigger brother???. My first fic, please review!! NO FLAMES
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: HA you thought I only write fanfics bout Harry Potter didn't you? Well I don't, I'm CRAZY about slamdunk though it isn't as well known as CCS, doesn't matter, you'll find out what it's bout on my part of the site. My fave characters are Akira Sendoh, Kenji Fujima and Kaede Rukawa (Did I mention Kenji Fujima?), and this fic is bout AKIRA!!! Awwww he's so cute!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own slamdunk!!! Though I wish I do. All characters belong to whatever his name was, I forgot * sweat drop *  
  
1 The Fragrance of Vanilla  
  
" Otoosan, okaasan I'm home!!"  
  
Super rookie, ace of Shohoku basketball team Kaede Rukawa walked in the front door of his family's mansion. His parents were drinking tea in the huge lounge room where the latest of technology were kept.  
  
" Is that you honey?" called his mother " put your bag in your room, not the hallway, and change into some clean clothes then come down stairs, we're going to the airport"  
  
Rukawa sighed, picked up his bag and trudged up to his room where he changed into a pair of baggy jeans and white t-shirt, then went back into the lounge.  
  
" Kaede dear, please smile, the person that we're picking up loves your smile"  
  
He forced a smile.  
  
" Thank you, Leon's prepared the limo outside and he's waiting"  
  
* In case you're wondering, Leon is their most faithful servant that I made up *  
  
After the most boring car trip anyone can imagine, Rukawa didn't know he slept through it; the wealthy family arrived at the airport. Rukawa walked in amongst whispers; girls stared and giggled, basketball fans wanted autographs, Rukawa finally agreed to sign a few. But through all the confusion a voice rang out, a familiar voice that Rukawa hadn't heard of in years.  
  
" Oniisan! Kaede!!"  
  
Rukawa looked up, a girl with long raven hair and sapphire eyes just like his own had abandoned all her luggage and were running towards him, holding back tears.  
  
" Oniisan!!" she shouted again  
  
" Miyuki!!" exclaimed Rukawa  
  
The girl had flung her arms around his neck and was crying non-stop tears of happiness.  
  
" Oh Kaede, oniisan, I've missed you so much"  
  
" Miyuki, I've missed you too, but your back now, so don't worry"  
  
" I'm not back, I'm home. I'm finally home"  
  
Author's note: so what do you think? A bit too emotional? Maybe, oh well, please REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The fragrance of vanilla 2  
  
Author's note: You wanted another chapter so here it is!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, it belongs to… Darn, I forgot again!!  
  
~~~~ On the ride home ~~~~  
  
" Miyuki, what school you going to?"  
  
" Ryonan High"  
  
" Ryonan? But I'm in Shohoku!"  
  
" Exactly, I wanted to go to Shohoku with you, but otoosan said that Ryonan High had better education. And besides, they've already asked me to be the manager of their basketball team"  
  
" You? Manager?"  
  
Rukawa burst out laughing.  
  
" What's wrong with that?"  
  
" Nothing, doesn't matter"  
  
" Tell me!"  
  
" It's just that they must be pretty thick to make you manager, I mean- doesn't matter"  
  
" You mean I'm not good enough?"  
  
" No" said Rukawa sarcastically  
  
Miyuki caught the sarcasm and punched Rukawa playfully.  
  
" Ouch!"  
  
He punched her back.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
And so it came to be a play fight at the back of the limo. Mrs. Rukawa smiled to herself, if anyone can make Rukawa laugh or smile, then it will be Miyuki. She sighed they grow up so fast!  
  
~~~~ The next day ~~~~  
  
" See ya! Oniisan! Don't fall off your bike!"  
  
Rukawa scowled, but didn't see the pole in front of him…it wasn't the bike that got damaged…  
  
Miyuki looked out the car window, Ryonan High awaited her.  
  
After waving good-bye, Miyuki walked up to the front gates of her new school.  
  
" Honey, don't forget the route I told you about!! Your oniisan will pick you up at the courts after school!"  
  
Avoiding all the stares she was getting because of her height and because she wasn't wearing uniform, her mother had ordered it for her and she was to change when she got there, she walked up towards the building. Because her head was facing the ground, she didn't see the tall, spiky haired boy in front of her… you know what happened ^^  
  
" Gomen, Gomen"  
  
" Daijoubi?"  
  
Miyuki looked up, the boy was staring at her, confusion in his eyes.  
  
" I just knocked into you"  
  
" Oh, it's ok, you a university student or something? Cause your quite tall, and why aren't you in school uniform? "  
  
" No, I'm not a university student, I'm just new"  
  
" Ok, the name's Sendoh, Akira Sendoh"  
  
Akira Sendoh huh? So this is the guy oniisan was talking about.  
  
" Miyuki, Miyuki Rukawa"  
  
" Okay…" Sendoh was still a bit dazed from the blow when this girl knocked into him, he was amazed at how a blow from a girl would cause him to be dazed and he could also smell a vanilla fragrance coming from her. (See where I got the title from??) Also, that name sounded so familiar.  
  
" Wait!" Miyuki paused, she had forgotten his name already, she mentally kicked herself for having such poor memory, what was it? A-Akira! That's it!  
  
" Akira!"  
  
Sendoh turned around; no one calls him by his first name.  
  
" Yeah? And it's Sendoh"  
  
" Sendoh. Sorry, can you take me to the office?" She smiled.  
  
Sendoh felt his insides melt, that smile, that fragrance…  
  
" …Sure…"  
  
Sendoh led the girl into the main school building when he suddenly remembered where he had heard that name before.  
  
" Hey, are you related to Kaede Rukawa?"  
  
Miyuki smiled mischievously.  
  
" That's for you to find out"  
  
" Is that a yes?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Then what is it?"  
  
" It's for you to find out"  
  
Sendoh rolled his eyes Hard to tackle he looked sideways at her, and for the first time he noticed how pretty she actually was; her long black hair fell to her waist, her sapphire eyes shone brightly in the light, she had a wonderful figure too, just like Yoko…why did you leave me?  
  
" Akira!!"  
  
Sendoh snapped out of his trance, Miyuki was waving a hand madly in front of him.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I know where the office is now, thanks for showing me, you can go, and class has started"  
  
" No, I'll go with you, I need to speak to the principal"  
  
" Are you making that up?"  
  
Sendoh just smiled and followed Miyuki towards the office.  
  
" Stop following me please!"  
  
" I'm not following you"  
  
" Yes you are"  
  
" No I'm not"  
  
" ARGH, doesn't matter, you're really irritating you know"  
  
" Am I?" Said Sendoh in a manner like it was the weather.  
  
" Just-Just leave me alone!"  
  
" I need to go to the office to you know"  
  
" What ever"  
  
Miyuki knocked on the door politely and went in.  
  
" Ahhh, Miyuki Rukawa is it not?"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
" Please wait, I need to speak to the young man behind you, you can change while you're waiting, and here's your uniform"  
  
He handed her a package and nodded towards the door. Sendoh gave Miyuki a told you so look and walked in.  
  
~~~In the office~~~  
  
" Akira, please sit."  
  
" Arigatou"  
  
" I've already decided what class Miyuki is in, your class, though she is a year younger"  
  
Sendoh nodded  
  
" I think it for the best, she has received perfect marks in her entrance exams, you can learn a lot from her"  
  
~~~ In the bathroom~~~  
  
Miyuki looked at her reflection in disgust, what a horrible fit! The uniform's a bit too tight and the skirt is way too short. Miyuki tried desperately to pull her skirt further down, but it didn't help. Perhaps I can reorder…  
  
~~~ Back to the office~~~  
  
" You may go now, please wait while I have a word with Miyuki, I want you to take her to class"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
Sendoh walked out, though he stopped in his tracks soon after; Miyuki was standing there in school uniform and she looked you know what!! Sendoh gaped. Miyuki stared back threateningly.  
  
" Don't you dare look at me like that Akira, it's rude"  
  
" Sorry, but I never knew a girl to look GOOD in uniform before"  
  
" Akira! Don't even start"  
  
Sendoh bowed apologetically and Miyuki swept past him. He could smell that sweet vanilla scent, ahhh!  
  
Sendoh waited, a few minutes later Miyuki walked out looking furious.  
  
" Do you know what class they put me in?"  
  
" No, what?"  
  
" Your class!! For every single lesson I'm in your damn class!!"  
  
Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it!! I'm leaving it here, as a sort of cliffhanger, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi!!! I will be quite slow on updating my chapters' cause I'm on holiday in America!!! Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAMDUNK!!! I REPEAT!!! I DO NOT OWN SLAMDUNK!!! All characters belong to you know who!!  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm in your class, why isn't this a big deal for you?"  
  
" Cause I don't care"  
  
" What ever, just take me to class"  
  
" This way my lady"  
  
" You're really irritating you know that?"  
  
"…"  
  
The two walked down corridors and halls and past classrooms. Sendoh stopped at the last one.  
  
" Wait here"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cause I'm in for a big one"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Just wait here"  
  
Sendoh walked in, Miyuki watched through the window, the teacher seemed to having a fit, hitting Sendoh with his textbook.  
  
~~~~In The Classroom~~~~  
  
" Sendoh!! You know what time it is?? You're usually late, yeah ok, but you're never THIS late!!"  
  
" Gomen sensei, but Mr. Ramada had asked me to take care of the new student"  
  
" Oh? In that case tell her to come in, and take a seat please"  
  
" Yes sensei"  
  
Sendoh walked out and came back with Miyuki then took his seat. It was just as he expected it to be; Boys raised eyebrows at this hot, good looking new student, Mr. Koru nodded approvingly at the her results in the entrance exams and girls stared daggers at her. Well boys, sorry but Miyuki Rukawa is already taken.  
  
" Hmm, very good marks ahhh… your name?"  
  
" Miyuki Rukawa, Just Miyuki will do"  
  
" By your first name?"  
  
" Yes please"  
  
" Very well"  
  
Mr. Koru introduced Miyuki to the class and signaled her to a seat, which was in front of Sendoh. Great, now I have to sit in front of him!  
  
" Class, as you all know, there is a science fair coming up, and I Mr. Koru, as the science teacher will put you all into pairs OF MY CHOICE!!"  
  
The class groaned.  
  
" And since Sendoh here was the only one left, Miyuki shall be his partner"  
  
Miyuki hit her head on her desk. Sendoh was secretly cheering. Suddenly the bell for lunch rang. (I know what your thinking, lunch already? They spent sometime in the office ok?) the class headed out the door. Sendoh looked around for Miyuki, and saw that she was chatting with a brown haired girl, Krishna, her name was. Sendoh walked up to them.  
  
" Hello Miyuki, found a friend already?"  
  
" Go away Akira"  
  
" No"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I don't want to"  
  
" Just go!!!"  
  
Sendoh was just going to say something when Krishna dragged Miyuki away. Darn!  
  
" Miyuki! That was Akira Sendoh!"  
  
" Yeah so?"  
  
" He's the most sought after guy in school! Not to mention captain of our basketball team"  
  
" What's so wow about that?"  
  
Krishna was shocked.  
  
" Miyuki! He's after you!!"  
  
" So??"  
  
" You're so lucky! Wait a minute. What you call Sendoh?"  
  
" Akira"  
  
" You call him Akira? You must know him well!"  
  
" No, I just met him this morning, his was pretty nice when I first met him, but he turned out to be a jerk"  
  
Krishna looked offended.  
  
" Then why do you call him Akira?"  
  
" Cause I can't remember his last name"  
  
Krishna sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~In the cafeteria~~~~  
  
Ok Sendoh, relax, don't go crazy because you might not get that vanilla ice cream, the person in front might not like it!!  
  
Sendoh was talking to himself, so he didn't notice Miyuki walking towards the boy in front of him.  
  
" Excuse me, can I stand there? I've got a meeting to go to after so I don't have much time"  
  
The boy was dazed; this hot new chick was talking to him.  
  
" Sure…"  
  
" Thanks"  
  
Sendoh's nose picked up a sweet vanilla scent, he looked up, the boy wasn't standing in front of him anymore, he'd gone to the back of the line, and in his place was Miyuki.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing there?"  
  
" I asked, besides I have a meeting to go to"  
  
" With who? The principal? You going to win something for being a brain box?  
  
" Well at least I don't receive the lowest marks in the class!!"  
  
" You're just jealous"  
  
" Why would I be?"  
  
" Excuse me miss, but it's your turn" Said the cafeteria lady, she was quite shocked, these children don't even have manners, I should really get another job.  
  
" Oh, sorry" Miyuki smiled sweetly.  
  
Sendoh felt his insides melt again.  
  
" I'll have the warm marinated chicken salad, juice, and that vanilla ice cream"  
  
AHHH thought Sendoh the last vanilla ice cream!!  
  
" Hey! That was my ice cream!"  
  
" Did it have your name on it?"  
  
" Well… no, but I had my sight set on it"  
  
" Too bad" Miyuki smiled.  
  
Argh, would she stop smiling??  
  
Sendoh stomped off, it wasn't like him to get angry but this girl just gets on my nerves! Yet there's something about her, other than the fact she's pretty, it's like she's developed a barrier. She's close yet so far away…  
  
" Hey Sendoh! Over here"  
  
" Hmm? Oh! Hey Koshino"  
  
" So, why the long face?"  
  
" No ice cream"  
  
" AHHH I see, don't worry, I'll treat ya to the vending machine"  
  
He flipped a coin into Sendoh's hand.  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
Sendoh ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
~~~~ Where Miyuki is~~~~  
  
" Hey I got to go Krishna, I have to see the basketball coach bout something"  
  
" Ok, I'll see you in class"  
  
Miyuki walked past the vending machine, though the salad was delicious, she wasn't full, so she decided to buy a Mars Bar from the machine.  
  
Sendoh walked towards the machine, he didn't have much time, he'd got basketball practice and he hadn't had any lunch!! Not even desert!! Sendoh's heart was in his mouth when he saw Miyuki walk away from the vending machine. It was either because he was after her or because he saw the Mars Bar in her hand.  
  
" Please let there be another Mars Bar"  
  
He walked up to it.  
  
" Argh!! NO!!"  
  
" Sendoh! What are you doing? If you're late again the coach won't be happy, we bought along your lunch so you can eat it on the way"  
  
" Lifesaver, that's what you are"  
  
" Save the good talk for the new manager"  
  
" We're getting one?"  
  
" Yeah, coach says if we get one like Shohoku, we'll have better chances"  
  
" My foot"  
  
" Wouldn't be so sure, you finished yet?"  
  
" Mmm, last bite"  
  
~~~~In the Gym~~~~  
  
" WHERE'S SENDOH??"  
  
" He's coming coach"  
  
" Good, I want you all to see the manager before you start practice"  
  
" Sorry I'm late coach"  
  
" SENDOH!! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN! TELL ME WHICH OTHER CAPTAIN COMES LATE TO HIS PRACTICES???"  
  
" Gomen, but I had a problem with the desert"  
  
" DESERT??!!"  
  
" Gomen sensei, but people that are here to try out are waiting"  
  
" Oh? Thank you Koshino, I know I can count on you"  
  
~~~~Shohoku~~~~  
  
" Ok, everybody! As your captain, you shall listen to ME!!" Shouted Miyagi " I want a practice match so split yourselves into teams, Mitsui, your one captain, Kogure, you're the other"  
  
The team slowly gathered themselves in front of the two captains and the choosing began.  
  
~~~~Ryonan~~~~  
  
" Everybody, please come here, I want you to meet our new manager, Miyuki Rukawa!"  
  
Miyuki stepped out from the shadows. Sendoh felt his jaw drop.  
  
Author's note: This maybe the last chapter for about 2 months!! So be patient, I'M GOING TO AMERICA!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: You guys are lucky; you know that? I managed to get hold of a computer, and so I updated another chapter, I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own slamdunk, it belongs to you know who!  
  
~~~Shohoku~~~  
  
Miyagi watched everybody play with Ayako standing nearby. * Ahhhh, it feels good to be captain* But he had a kind of feeling that his team was hiding something from him, * Kogure and Mitsui especially, why do they laugh whenever they look at me? Is it because I'm captain? Hey wait a minute, if I'm captain…*  
  
"O.K everybody, come here for a minute"  
  
" What is it captain?"  
  
" Kogure and Mitsui aren't supposed to be here!!"  
  
" We thought you'd never notice Miyagi! Micchy and four eyes here are going to practice here from now on"  
  
" Are they now? Ok, that's good, it'll make the team more stronger, resume play"  
  
" They won't make any difference Miyagi!! But if you make the tensai here Vice Captain then that'll make a big difference!"  
  
"Give it up Sakuragi! Rukawa is V. captain and that's it!"  
  
"You're making a big mistake"  
  
~~~Ryonan~~~  
  
"But sensei! She can't be manager! She's new, she just got here! She doesn't have any experience!" howled the captain of Ryonan basketball team.  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover Akira! It you don't think I'm good enough, then you won't be scared of a 1 on 1 would you?"  
  
"As if I have a choice"  
  
"Don't get smart with me Akira." She thrust the ball into Sendoh's hands "Just get on with it!"  
  
It was 4-5 to Sendoh. The team was amazed, even though Miyuki lost, at her skill. This long, blacked haired girl with sapphire eyes who had been appointed manager had lost only by one point to the most likely best basketball player in the whole of kanwaga. The aged coach watched (Notice I used OLD? He seems old to me, with those wrinkles and stuff) * This year we're definitely going to the IH *  
  
~~~After school~~~  
  
" Miyuki walked towards the basketball courts nearest from school, she needed to ease the pressure homework had put on her * I'm only HUMAN!! * She dropped her bag on the bench and took out a basketball worn from age. She tried to adjust her skirt so that it wouldn't fly up every time she shot the ball * No use * She walked up to the three pointer line and began to shoot.  
  
Walking along the footpath was Akira Sendoh, thinking about a specific girl when the wind carried a vanilla fragrance to his nose * Miyuki? * he rushed to the courts.  
  
The ball landed neatly in to the hoop with a satisfying swish. Miyuki grinned, * haven't missed a shot yet *  
  
" Nice shot"  
  
Miyuki turned around * Shit! *  
  
"Go away Akira"  
  
" Surprised that you'll practice in school uniform" Said Sendoh, as if he hadn't heard what Miyuki said earlier.  
  
" I've just said go away!"  
  
" I'm just gonna watch, nothing wrong with that"  
  
Miyuki simply waved her hand and continued to shoot hoops.  
  
Sendoh watched * God she's beautiful * the way her body was shaped, her long beautiful black hair and the slightest tinge of blue in it, the way her sapphire eyes lit up with satisfaction every time she scored, her sweet fragrance, her pretty face and that hear warming smile * she's perfect * Sendoh's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar cold voice.  
  
" Miyuki"  
  
Sendoh watched in jealously as Miyuki's face lit up as soon as she saw Rukawa.  
  
" Kaede! Oniisan where were you?"  
  
* Oniisan? That's means…*  
  
" Sendoh"  
  
" Huh? Oh Rukawa, hi!"  
  
" Thanks for looking after Miyuki"  
  
" Oniisan!"  
  
" Go ahead Miyuki! I'm going to talk to Sendoh for a while"  
  
" I wasn't looking after her Rukawa, I was just watching"  
  
Rukawa raised his eyebrows.  
  
" Watching?"  
  
" Yeah…"  
  
Rukawa raised his eyebrows more and Sendoh became dumbstruck by the amount of expression on her face.  
  
" Not the way you think I was watching her, I mean she's attractive and all but I was just watching her body. I-I mean the way her body moves… Rukawa you know exactly what the #$@%$@ I mean!"  
  
" Listen, I know you like her, I'm just going to tell you it's not going to be easy getting her"  
  
" Why cause you don't think I'm good enough?"  
  
" I don't make any decisions for her, but if you hurt her in any way, I will take to it personally"  
  
Rukawa turned around and left, leaving Sendoh standing there thinking about the first person he had passed to reach Miyuki.  
  
~~~ Rukawa Mansion~~~  
  
" Okaasan! We're home!"  
  
" Miyuki! How was your day? Kaede dear, you've got a visitor"  
  
Miyuki followed her older brother into the living room and stared at the guest, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting there on the couch was…  
  
Author's Note: Maybe you're not so lucky!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Yay!! Another chappie!! Hope you guys like it!! Gomen for letting you guys hang on to that cliff 4 so long!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slamdunk and you know the rest!!!  
  
Miyuki continued staring, the guest was A GIRL!! She had short brown hair, and eyes, shorter than Rukawa of herself, and a warm smile across her face. Miyuki turned to face her brother. It took a while before he said something.  
  
" Haruko san"  
  
" Hello Rukawa kun"  
  
" What are you doing here for?"  
  
Miyuki, who Rukawa had never been cold to, was shocked by his response.  
  
" The project in history is about to be due, and we haven't started. Rukawa kun"  
  
" So what?"  
  
The girl looked at her feet, her smile no longer there.  
  
" Well… if we want to get good grades…"  
  
" I don't care bout grades, you can do it yourself, please leave"  
  
A hurt expression appeared on the girl's face, and Rukawa felt a spasm of regret.  
  
" Ok, I won't bother you"  
  
She started for the door.  
  
" Wait!"  
  
Miyuki ran after her.  
  
" Don't go"  
  
Haruko smiled at Miyuki, not knowing who she is.  
  
" Oniisan!! What's wrong with you today? All she wants is to help you do this project and you just threw it out the door like it was crap!! I've had enough! She's going to be my guest, and you can't throw her out"  
  
Miyuki grabbed Haruko's hand and led her to her room.  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
~~~Miyuki's room~~~  
  
" I'm sorry Haruko san, my oniisan usually isn't like this"  
  
Haruko sniffed.  
  
" It's doesn't matter, thank you though, I didn't how much longer I could stand it, oh what's your name?"  
  
" Miyuki, Miyuki Rukawa"  
  
"Miyuki. Are you-"  
  
Haruko didn't get to finish her sentence, for Rukawa opened the door and came in.  
  
" Yuki, would you give us a minute?"  
  
" There's something could knocking you know? And it's Miyuki!!"  
  
She stormed out, giving Rukawa a glare when she passed.  
  
" That your sister?"  
  
" Yeah, disappointing I would say"  
  
" No, she's great"  
  
" Listen, I want you to know that I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said"  
  
" It's it's ok"  
  
Haruko was stunned. *Rukawa? Apologizing?*  
  
" I sort of went off track, kept thinking bout Sendoh messing around my sister"  
  
" Sendoh?"  
  
Haruko knew it strange that Rukawa was talking so much, let alone be polite, but for some reason, she thought it was relaxing, hearing him talk.  
  
" Yeah, Sendoh, he was ' watching' my sister play b-ball"  
  
" Miyuki plays b-ball?"  
  
" Yup, amazingly she's good at it too, nearly lost a game to her the other AHHH!!! Yuki!! What are you doing?"  
  
" MI-yuki! MI-yuki! And if you hadn't opened the door, then I wouldn't have got bruise!!"  
  
" It's not my fault that your eavesdropping!!"  
  
" Excuse me? What else was there to do?"  
  
Haruko laughed at the two, they were such a pleasant sight.  
  
" Rukawa kun?"  
  
" Kaede"  
  
" Kaede? I have to go now, I'll come back tomorrow to study, sayonara!!"  
  
" Sayonara!! Haruko san!!"  
  
" Bye Miyuki"  
  
After seeing Haruko out, Miyuki returned to her room.  
  
" So, how was your day?"  
  
" It was ok, I guess, everybody was quite nice."  
  
" Sendoh too?"  
  
" Akira? That's his last name?"  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Akira?"  
  
" Yeah, can't remember his last name, he's so annoying, I'm surprised he's captain, you can beat him right? He always has this goofy smile on his face…"  
  
Miyuki's face developed a dreamy look.  
  
" You like don't you?"  
  
Miyuki stared at her brother admiringly *he's so understanding*  
  
" Akira Sendoh"  
  
" What's wrong? Have you got a problem?"  
  
" Of course I do yuki!! It's my greatest rival we're talking bout here!! You know how much I despise the guy!!"  
  
*So much for understanding!!*  
  
" But, Kaede!! It's go nothing to do with basketball, you can still play like mad against him!! It won't make any difference!!"  
  
" You think that's all I care about? That guy does that stuff to every girl in school!! He's probably just using you!!"  
  
" This is my life, you don't make decisions in it!!"  
  
Rukawa paused, then sighed.  
  
" You're right I'm sorry, do what you want, but if he does anyth-"  
  
" Oniisan, I'm only 5 months younger, not 10 years"  
  
" Ok yuki"  
  
" That's MI-yuki!!"  
  
" Wateva"  
  
" Kaede!! Come back here!!!"  
  
Author's Note: Like it? Hope you do, I've got a favor… push the button that says…Review on it… 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reviewing!! Here's chapter 6, enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own slamdunk yadda yadda yadda  
  
~~~Ryonan~~~  
  
"Miyuki hey!! Wait up!!"  
  
Miyuki turned to face her friend.  
  
" Ohayo Trishna"  
  
" Ohayo"  
  
" Ohayo to both of you"  
  
" Akira!!" shouted Miyuki, slightly surprised to see him jump out of nowhere " Why can't you just leave us alone?"  
  
Sendoh flashed his million dollar smile at both of the girls.  
  
" Not when you're here Miyuki"  
  
Trishna giggled at his response.  
  
" Hey Sendoh, flirting with the girls again?"  
  
Sendoh gave the approaching Koshino another smile.  
  
" You know me too well"  
  
" Let's go Trishna, no use staying here"  
  
" Miyuki, we've got a assignment to do together, that's our first class, shall we go?"  
  
Trishna giggled once again, Koshino rolled his eyes at Sendoh's open flirting.  
  
"…"  
  
" I'll take that as a yes?"  
  
" Fine, see ya Trishna, I want a fancy funeral ok?"  
  
Trishna waved merrily before she and Koshino headed to their own classes.  
  
" Rukawa your brother am I right?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Typical"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I should of guessed, by the way he acts around you"  
  
" What exactly did he say to you yesterday?"  
  
" To keep my hands of you"  
  
" There he goes again"  
  
"…"  
  
" He thinks I'm 10 years younger or something, not 5 months"  
  
" How could you be 5 months younger?"  
  
" Why can't I be?"  
  
" A woman needs at least 9 months before the baby is ready to come out"  
  
Miyuki had thought about that before, but had never put that to mind, and Sendoh was the first to point that out. And for once he wasn't teasing her.  
  
" Akira?'  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Why are you doing this?"  
  
Sendoh gave her an innocent look  
  
" Doing what?"  
  
" Being so kind"  
  
" I want to"  
  
Miyuki gave him her heart-warming smile  
  
" I like that, keep it that way"  
  
" Hey, no problem'  
  
~~~Later that day~~~  
  
Miyuki walked up to the roof top and stared at the scenery *wonderful*  
  
" Well, well, well what have we got here?"  
  
" The new chick boss"  
  
" No duh"  
  
" What are we gonna do with her?"  
  
" Play"  
  
~~~Shohoku~~~  
  
" Kitsune"  
  
" Do aho"  
  
" You dare get in the way of the tensai's dunk?"  
  
" Do aho"  
  
" Break it up, break it up!! Sakuragi, swap with #35 over there, your on the same team now"  
  
" Kitsune"  
  
" Do aho'  
  
WHACK Ayako's trusty weapon, the paper fan, brang itself down on Sakuragi's head.  
  
" Thanks Ayako"  
  
" You welcome Miyagi"  
  
The two exchanged glances at each other knowingly.  
  
~~~Ryonan~~~  
  
" ARGH, let go of me!!"  
  
" Hey boss, this one's feisty"  
  
The bigger of the guys pinned her to the wall and advanced closer. (uh oh)  
  
" Now the fun begins"  
  
" You're messing with the wrong person"  
  
Miyuki kicked her attacker in the groin and ran towards the door. But the other guy got there before her. (I gotta give them names don't I?)  
  
" You're gonna pay for what you did to the boss"  
  
" What do you want?'  
  
" We haven't had any fun in along time, but now our time has come"  
  
He moved closer and grabbed Miyuki around the waist.  
  
" $#@$%##!! What are you doing? I thought we agreed she's mine!!"  
  
Miyuki took the chance to kick her other attacker in the groin too. And before she knew it, she was knocked to the ground with a cut across her cheek. The so called boss bent down and unbuttoned the first few buttons when a voice called behind the door called.  
  
" Miyuki?"  
  
The door started to open. And the two guys scampered towards the other door. They mananged to shout;  
  
" We'll be back"  
  
" And I'll be ready'  
  
The door opened fully and Sendoh stepped out, in time to catch a glimpse of the two you know what, but he pretended he didn't see them.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Nothing, I was careless, and I slipped"  
  
Sendoh raised an eyebrow, he looked at the ground, it was concrete, and it wasn't wet, hardly anybody would slip.  
  
" Miyuki, you don't need to hide it, you can tell me"  
  
" I told you Akira… Just take me to the nurse"  
  
" Sendoh was slightly taken aback by her remark, but helped her up and through the door.  
  
~~~The nurse~~~  
  
" My, my what happened"  
  
" I slipped"  
  
Behind her, Sendoh was moving his head from side to side, indicating that it wasn't true. The nurse got the idea.  
  
" Slipped?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" It doesn't look like it, Sendoh, could you give us a sec?"  
  
" Sure"  
  
When'd she made sure that Sendoh wasn't eavesdropping (remind you of someone?) the plump kind nurse sat down in front of Miyuki and smiled  
  
" Now would you tell me what happened?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I can't tell you, with Akira out of the room doesn't make any difference"  
  
" I won't tell anyone, it'll be safe with me"  
  
" I'm sorry"  
  
" Just tell me who did it then"  
  
Miyuki looked up,  
  
" You know what happened?"  
  
" I think I do, and Sendoh there has a pretty good idea of what happened"  
  
Miyuki smiled  
  
" Yeah, I guess he saw"  
  
" He cares about you quite a lot, you're rather lucky"  
  
" Lucky? To have Akira follow you around all the time? But I guess your right, he does have his good points…"  
  
The nurse nodded  
  
" Let's see what we can do for that cut, it's quite deep and will take sometime to heal"  
  
~~~Few minutes later~~~  
  
" Ouch! Not so hard"  
  
" Stay Still!!"  
  
" Are you trying to get a bruise on my face too??"  
  
"STAY STILL!!!"  
  
" Alright!!…Ouch!! NOT SO HARD!!"  
  
~~~Shohoku~~~  
  
" Hey!! Kitsune!!"  
  
Rukawa was about to reply his usual 'do aho' when Sakuragi did the unbelievable…  
  
Authors note: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil ~.^ another cliffhanger!! And thank you to the person who pointed out how Miyuki can't be 5 months younger, I've got a great chapter on that later. REVIEW!!!! PRETTY PLEASE?? 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yay!! Another chapter to the story!!! I've noticed a lot of people mention that Miyuki isn't supposed to be 5 months younger, well, I'll say it again, I'll tell you guys why that is on later chapters oh, and this isn't the 'great' chapter I promised earlier, this is just a…chapter???  
  
Disclaimer: Slamdunk is not mine yadda yadda yadda  
  
" Hey!! Kitsune!!"  
  
Rukawa was about to reply his usual 'do aho' when Sakuragi did the unbelievable… Rukawa watched, rooted to the spot, as Sakuragi flung the orange sphere in his direction, to late to realize how close it really was…DING DONG!!! (I have no idea why I used ding dong, don't sue me) Rukawa sat up and watched the flimsy little birds flying around his head and the Shohoku basketball team that surrounded him.  
  
" Kitsune!! What were you doing?? You were supposed to catch the ball!!!!"  
  
"…"  
  
" Sakuragi, with a brain like yours, you're not known to pass the ball to Rukawa" stated Mitsui  
  
" HMPH The tensai has to do something surprising to trick the enemy, then HWA YA!!! The weak kitsune gets the ball whacked from him and the tensai comes to the rescue and scores the winning point…haahahaha hehehehehe"  
  
"uhh…"  
  
" Sakuragi, Sakuragi, Sakuragi, we shall use your plan in practice match against Ryonan we organized again this year"  
  
" Really?? You're the tensai's best buddy Miyagi!!!" Sakuragi bounded off, obviously looking for Haruko to tell her the news.  
  
" Miyagi, are you sure that's wise??"  
  
" Of course it is, you don't think Rukawa here would get the ball snatched off him as easily as Sakuragi says do you Mitsui??"  
  
Mitsui grinned. (Ahhhh…a grinning Mitsui, isn't that so KAIIWAII???)  
  
" No, of course not"  
  
The rest of the team then resumed to practice, leaving Miyagi to talk to Mitsui, and Ayako to tend to Rukawa, you didn't think that Rukawa was unharmed did you?? After all it was Sakuragi that passed the ball…  
  
~~~Rukawa Mansion after school~~~  
  
" Miyuki honey?"  
  
" Yeah I'm home"  
  
" Great, you can tend to your oniisan's guest, so irresponsible that boy is, must be off practicing again" Mrs. Rukawa muttered down the hallway  
  
" OK, I gotta put my bag away first"  
  
Miyuki walked slowly up the stairs, Rukawa's guest were mostly always basketball coaches from university or squealing girls from his school.  
  
" Damn you Kaede"  
  
Miyuki threw her book bag on the bed and began to empty out the contents. * Oniisan's guest can wait *  
  
" Miyuki!! The guest!!"  
  
Miyuki sighed  
  
" Alright!!"  
  
Miyuki stumbled in to the living room, while cursing the carpet.  
  
" Miyuki san"  
  
Miyuki looked up  
  
" Haruko san!!"  
  
" I was wondering when you'll come down"  
  
" Sorry, I didn't know it was you"  
  
" It's ok, is your oniisan home yet?"  
  
" Kaede? No, he would've come home with me but he got into a 1 on 1 with Akira"  
  
" Sendoh? Wow that match must be fun to watch"  
  
" Wanna go see them play? It's not far from here"  
  
" Sure"  
  
Sendoh and Rukawa was in a intense match when they arrived.  
  
" Oniisan, Akira!!"  
  
Sendoh stopped to find the owner of the voice. His face broke into another Sendoh-famous-smile when he saw it was Miyuki.  
  
" Hello Miyuki…uhh I don't know you, sorry"  
  
" It's Haruko"  
  
"Haruko san"  
  
" Kaede kun" she blushed nervously  
  
Miyuki signaled to Sendoh for him to leave, and they both snuck away.  
  
" So why is Haruko here"  
  
" Kaede"  
  
Sendoh stared at her  
  
" It's for school ok?"  
  
" That's sounds more like it"  
  
" At least I think it is…"  
  
"… I can't imagine that"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" It's Rukawa we're talking bout"  
  
" Yeah so?"  
  
"…"  
  
" You think my brother doesn't have a social life?"  
  
" Yeah…"  
  
" You're right"  
  
" I am?"  
  
" Yup"  
  
The two sat down on a bench in the park and stared at the sakura trees  
  
" Too bad it's not spring"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You don't know?"  
  
" You wouldn't know either if you spent most your childhood in another country"  
  
" OH yeah, forgot, In the spring the sakura trees bloom and when the petals fall to the ground it seems like the ground is covered a layer of pink and white dots"  
  
" It must be pretty"  
  
" It is"  
  
Sendoh looked over at Miyuki, she had her eyes closed, enjoying the soft breeze playing against her face. * Look away Akira, you don't know what you might do *  
  
" Akira?" she said suddenly  
  
" Hmm??"  
  
" I like it when you aren't irritating, keep it that way"  
  
Sendoh laughed.  
  
" That was comforting"  
  
A smile crept upon Miyuki's face.  
  
" I know"  
  
Author's Note: I HATE THIS CHAPTER I HATE THIS CHAPTER I like the first bit @ shohoku but the second bits were ARGH I wouldn't be surprised if I got flames… 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey people…gomen bout the long wait for this chapter, I've been plotting outlines for the sequel and another story. The rating may change cause of this chapter and the next few ones…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own slamdunk…damn  
  
~~~Sunday, a month later~~~  
  
**ring ring**  
  
Miyuki picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Uhh…Miyuki?"  
  
" Akira!!! How did you get my number?"  
  
" Student directory and your oniisan"  
  
" Oh"  
  
" Anyway, I wanted to know if Rukawa is gonna play 1 on 1 today"  
  
" Hold on" Miyuki moved the receiver away from her face and yelled up the stairs " Kaede!! Akira's on the phone, he wants to know if you're gonna play 1 on 1 today!!!"  
  
From upstairs, a muffled voice could be heard  
  
" I can't the team's going to Haruko's to study for the exam…Ayako says we're losing it again. You can go"  
  
Miyuki rolled her eyes *typical*  
  
" Akira? He can't come"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" The team's going to study fir the exam that they might fail"  
  
" Oh. So today's game's cancelled?"  
  
" No, be at the courts anyway, I'm coming"  
  
" OK, 'careful"  
  
" That's not for you to worry bout"  
  
" See ya"  
  
" Later"  
  
**click**  
  
" Otoosan!! I'm going to the courts"  
  
" Be home by seven, have fun"  
  
" Bye!!"  
  
~~~B-ball courts~~~  
  
Sendoh stretched himself at the sidelines while waiting for Miyuki. Shortly after she appeared at the court gates dressed in casual shorts and t-shirt.  
  
" Akira!!" Sendoh turned round *God even in shorts and t- shirts she looks good* Sendoh noted how the shorts showed how long and elegant her legs were and how the t-shirt wrapped her body loosely still showing all her curves.  
  
" Akira!! "  
  
Sendoh snapped out of his trance  
  
" Hey Miyuki"  
  
Miyuki walked up to him  
  
" Ready to lose?"  
  
Sendoh laughed  
  
" You're all fired up aren't ya?"  
  
" My second game with you, I'm not going to lose"  
  
" Hmph, I wouldn't be so sure, it'll ruin my reputation to get beaten by you, so I'm not planning on losing either"  
  
" Give me all you got"  
  
" My pleasure"  
  
Miyuki dribbled the ball towards her goal slowly, with a sudden burst of energy, she charged forward, turned round when she was in front of Sendoh and attempted to shoot. Sendoh, surprised she even passed him ran after her and blocked the shot. No score.  
  
" Close one"  
  
Sendoh scored the first goal (duh) and the second, which was a three pointer. Miyuki scored the third. They were battling for the fourth. Miyuki breathed in slowly, she knew it'll be hard to shoot after she passed him, cause of his speed. Then she remembered when she was in junior high, she was able to jump amazingly high and shoot from far distances, she wondered if she could still do that. *Might as well try* Miyuki dribbled the ball with fluency then stopped abruptly when she reached the middle of the court. Sendoh wondered what she was doing, then she jumped, higher than she'd ever done before, under natural reflexes Sendoh also jumped. Miyuki saw Sendoh jump too and for a moment panic swept over her, then she saw he hadn't jumped high enough, and she shot the ball, then and there, with her LEFT hand. She landed on her back, and saw Sendoh land on his feet, but because he was watching the ball, he didn't see her feet.  
  
" Ahhh!!!!"  
  
" Argh, Akira, get off me!!"  
  
Sendoh landed on something soft, and it was talking *Great, I'm hearing things*  
  
" AKIRA!!! GETTOFF ME!!!"  
  
Sendoh pulled back a little, and saw what that soft something was.  
  
" Sorry"  
  
He smiled, and Miyuki could feel his breath on her face since they're so close, she could feel the heat off his sweaty body, the soft skin of his legs on her own bare legs, she felt everything, and they just lay there for a moment, his eyes interlocked in hers. Sendoh ran his fingers through her ponytail and felt her shiver. He realized what he did, and stood up, though reluctantly, the moment broke. He looked down at her, staring up at him, and once again surveyed her body before she too stood up.  
  
Uneasy silence.  
  
" So did it go in?"  
  
" I dunno, looks like it"  
  
" I won"  
  
" Yeah right, I shot a three pointer too"  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot"  
  
" Draw?"  
  
" Draw"  
  
They sat down under the nearby trees, Sendoh felt tired and sleepy, using his bag as a pillow, he soon went into a deep slumber. Miyuki smiled as she heard Sendoh snore lightly, she turned towards him, staring at his face, remembering the magical moment when he was on top of her, it felt like two became one. She moved closer and traced the outline of Sendoh's face with her finger, then brushed her lips lightly on his. Miyuki looked at the sleeping Sendoh, and her smile grew bigger. She lay down beside him *I love you Akira, I just don't have the courage to tell you*  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter?? I think so too. She admit she has feelings for him ^.~ but he doesn't know, what'll happen next?? And in case your thinking, no, it's not the end of the story yet, there's a long way to go before that happens. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Due to the delay of ff.net, I have not updated my fic.AND also due to the fact that I have a serious writers block.AND due to the fact I've just came back from China.I've nearly flew all over the world now. Anyways, the main point is; SORRY SORRY AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah u know, the usual stuff  
  
While the two was enjoying their peaceful slumber, unknown to them, a pair of watchful eyes was eyeing them. "So when do you plan on getting her huh boss?" "Tonight, when she's alone" "Isn't that a bit rushed?" "Don't question me you." "Ok, ok."  
  
~~~B-ball courts~~~  
  
"Miyuki, what time you going?" "Seven" "What time is it now?" "Twelve, noon" "Wanna go see a movie?" Miyuki dropped the ball in her hands, it was obviously some kind of date, she didn't know what to say, she looked over at Sendoh, he had that innocent puppy dog look on. "What movie?" Sendoh smiled, he had won "We'll see when we get there" "Fine" Miyuki picked up the dropped ball and continued to shoot hoops.  
  
~~~Movies, later that day~~~ "Two tickets to 'I'm a basketball freak please'" (a/n The movie is made up!!) "That'll be thirteen dollars" Sendoh handed the money through the tiny opening in the window, the cashier grabbed the money and gave them a quick smile. "Thank you, enjoy the movie" They walked down the carpeted walkway towards their cinema  
  
~~~After the movie (a/n I can't be bothered to describe the movie)~~~ "Oh no" "What?" "I left my backpack in the cinema" "Wait here, I'll get it" "Thanks Akira" Sendoh smiled  
  
Miyuki waited outside, hugging herself. *What's taking him so long?* out of the blue, somebody grabbed her from behind, and another covered her mouth with something, she felt herself being carried away. Sendoh came back with Miyuki's backpack in his hand. She wasn't there. At first he thought she'd gone to the bathroom, but after sometime, his heart started to race *where could she be?* "Let go of ME!!" The guys threw her down roughly on the wall of the dark alley way. "I've come for some unfinished business"  
  
"What do you want?" The guy didn't answer, he stared greedily down at her. Miyuki's temper flared, and punched the first thing she could get her hand on, which turned out to be his face, his partner in crime, seeing this, quickly kicked her in the stomach, sending her back to the wall. Her eyes started to blur, blinded by her own tears, she felt being forced on to something hard. "Now to start the fun" The guy (a/n let's call him.Roger?) put his hands under Miyuki's t-shirt, and tried to take it off while moving his lips down her neck, Miyuki felt her shorts being torn as well, she broke free, turned around to find Roger with a knife, and moving closer. Miyuki ran, only being tackled to the ground. Roger finally succeeded in taking off her shirt, while the other guy fiddled with her torn shorts. More tears blinded her eyes as they took of her shorts and tied her to a pipe, making her helpless as they proceeded with the procedure. "Stop.please." Sendoh raced towards the racket in the alley, hoping it wasn't Miyuki. He fpund Miyuki tied to a pipe, with two guys, struggling to take of the last remaining clothes that were still attached to her body. Finally deciding to make her unconscious, they broke a glass bottle over her head. The bottled anger inside Sendoh erupted. "LET HER GO!!" He raced towards them, punched the first guy in the guts and sent him flying. He felt the sharp pain of a knife slicing across his right arm before he sent that guy flying too. His stomach started to sting, and his shirt was soaked in blood, the guy in front of him smirked. "You-" Sendoh punched him squarely in the face and sent him running. Behind him, he heard running footsteps *They've got reinforcements* He expected a blow, but heard a hollow dong. He turned around Miyuki had woke and hit the guy in the head with a large piece of wood from the garbage. She smiled weakly, then collapsed, with Sendoh catching her just in time. He didn't know what to do, here he was, with a girl half naked in his arms, badly bruised and bleeding *What should I do?* He decided to take her to the nearest shelter; his place.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry again for not updating, and I'm also sorry to all those that have waited so long for this chapter, I'm deeply sorry that this chapter is also a cliffhanger 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I've grown real lazy.but thanks for all reviews, all those faithful readers that have waited so long for this lazy author to update, I'm sorry, so here's the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own slamdunk  
  
Miyuki's fluttered open, she took in her surroundings, she was in a anonymous bedroom, and the last thing she remembered was that dreaded alley, she remembered Sendoh was there, he'd saved her. "SENDOH!!!" she shouted at the top her lungs She waited, no reply. Miyuki went down the stairs and into the lounge before realizing that she had only a ripped t-shirt on. She blushed slightly, took a deep breath, and took another step. Sunlight streamed into the room, it was morning already. Sendoh was faced down on the sofa, snoring slightly, Miyuki smiled *he's so cute* It was then that Miyuki noticed the red stain on the sofa. She walked closer to inspect. After heaving and pulling, Miyuki managed to flip Sendoh on his back. Miyuki gasped, there were deep wounds in his right arm and a nasty gash across his stomach, Miyuki raided the house for a first aid kit, finally finding one, she brought it back to the lounge and knelt beside Sendoh. She carefully took off his shirt, and applied iodine to his wound, she worked with a red face. ^^ After bandaging Sendoh, she decided to take a shower, after firmly closing the door, she stepped under the soothing hot water. Sendoh woke up to the sound of running water, somebody had taken his shirt off, and bandaged his wounds, the bathroom water was running, but it stopped before Sendoh could reach the door. Out stumbled Miyuki, she wore a light fluffy bathrobe. "Oh, hi Akira, umm, you don't have anything that would fit me would you.?" "Uhh, I'm not sure, I'll go look." There was an odd moment as Sendoh tried to get past Miyuki in the narrow corridor, he grinned at her "Excuse me" "WTF? How can I move in this cramped place?" "Ok" he grinned again "We'll just stay this" Miyuki barged past Sendoh immediately "All yours Akira" Sendoh laughed "Thanks" Few minutes later Sendoh came back with t-shirt and shorts in hand "Smallest I could find, sorry" He handed them to her, Miyuki read the label; Large "Great" Sendoh grinned sheepishly "I said sorry" "Hmm, you just gonna stand there and watch me change?" Sendoh raised his hands up and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Miyuki smiled to herself. The t-shirt was too large, so she tucked it loosely into the shorts, she then tied her hair into a neat ponytail at the back of her head. ~ring ring~ Miyuki didn't pick that up, it was other peoples business, but it kept ringing, Sendoh didn't pick it up "AKIRA!!! PHONE!!!" There was no reply. Miyuki sighed, and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Sendoh's residence" "Miyuki? What are you doing there?" "Kaede-kun?" "Where the F*** have you been? Okaasan is worrying real bad, the old man, you don't want to know" "I've been at Akira's house, I would've came home last night, but I met a little trouble" "Explain later, Leon's coming to pick you up" "Ok" "Okaasan says to bring Sendoh" "Fine" She put down the receiver. "Who was that?" "Kaede-kun" By the expression on the Sendoh's face Miyuki knew he wasn't expecting that. "Leon's coming to pick us up" "Ok"  
  
~~~Rukawa Mansion~~~ "Miyuki!! Where were you?! We were worried sick!!!!!!!!" "You better have an explanation!!!" "Uhhh" Mrs. Rukawa caught sight of Sendoh "Oh, hello Sendoh dear, do come in and sit down" "No thanks, I've got things to do, nice seeing you" "Oh, good bye then" They watched him walk off Mrs. Rukawa turned her sight on Miyuki "Well."  
  
~~~Rukawa Mansion (half hour later)~~~ "Is there anything else Miyuki?" "None, I don't want to talk about it" "You can go now, I need to talk with your." "Ok" Miyuki walked slowly up to her room, it felt better once there was someone to talk to. Suddenly she heard shouting from the lounge, she leaned over the banister and saw her parents biting each other's head off. Miyuki kept out of sight, but strained to listen. "She's going back to America" said her father's stern voice "But she just came!! Don't you want to know her more?" "KNOW HER MORE? SHE'S GOES TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY AND STAYS OUT LATE, AT LEAST IN AMERICA SHE HAS BETTER EDUCATION!!!!!" "But she's you're daughter, she had a little trouble, so what? You must be patient" "I've been patient enough, look what she's got herself into!! Can't you see that she's just causing trouble?" "But.she's your daughter, she's been away all her life, and now she's finally back, she's worked so hard for you, don't you care?" Tears leaked from the aged woman's eyes "For god sakes woman!! She's not my daughter, you went crazy one night and brought her back from the orphanage!!" He took in several deep breaths "I still remember that night, you brought her back, and said all that stuff about how she looked exactly like one of us, how you always wanted a daughter, well I hope you're happy, look at what your precious daughter has got into!!!" Miyuki felt a sharp stinging inside when she heard this, and she blinked back tears, a hand touched her shoulder. Though she knew it was Rukawa, she ignored it "You knew?" "Yes" "You knew I was adopted?" "Yes" "Why didn't you tell me?" "Okaasan made me swear." Miyuki stood up and slid down the banister, landing in front of her 'parents' "I've my bit of talking, now its your turn" "Miyuki!! You heard?" "I HEARD EVERYTHING!! I KNOW I'M ADOPTED, IT'S OUT NOW OK? SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!" "I'm sorry you had to find out this way-" "Oh shut up and leave me alone you @#%$!#$^@" Rain started to hit the window sills, but Miyuki ignored that and the radio broadcast and was blurting out to everyone that a storm was coming, and stalked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Author's Note: Hooray!! Finished at last, I hope you're not too angry at how long it took, review!! 


End file.
